


Ничего общего

by Levitation



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Co-commanders with benefits, Established Relationship, Felching, Love/Hate, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levitation/pseuds/Levitation
Summary: Секс — это всего лишь ещё один способ борьбы за власть





	Ничего общего

Кроме командования «Финализатором» и права стоять перед лицом Верховного лидера, Кайло Рена и генерала Хакса объединяло лишь стремление быть выше всех, жажда власти и потребность любым способом получить желаемое.

Они переходили друг другу дорогу по десять раз на дню, поэтому неудивительно, что их личные интересы сталкивались и порождали конфликты. Проблема заключалась в том, что этим дело не ограничивалось: конфликт порождал агрессию, агрессия выливалась в потребность, потребность — в секс. 

Такое случается — убеждал себя Кайло всякий раз, когда обнаруживал себя идущим напряжённой походкой в направлении каюты Хакса, — так бывает, когда нет возможности подчинить, но есть шанс поиметь. В их с Хаксом случае секс являлся слегка приправленным цивилизацией желанием убить. Это была ещё одна ипостась власти, за которую они каждый день упорно и упрямо сражались.

Сегодня Кайло был на взводе. Тщательно спланированная вылазка на Руусан превратилась в бессмысленную трату ресурсов — два подбитых транспортника, девятнадцать штурмовиков убитыми, двадцать восемь ранеными — и пренеприятный разговор с Верховным лидером. Кайло был раздражён, разочарован и недоволен собой. Ему нужна была разрядка, и он знал, где и с кем может её получить. 

В покоях одного рыжего высокомерного ублюдка. 

Дверь открыл протокольный дроид Хакса, который поприветствовал его вежливым механическим голосом:  
— Добрый вечер, магистр Рен.  
— Убирайся, — прорычал Кайло.  
— Прошу прощения, но…

Кайло, не желая терпеть преграду, уже поднял руку, собираясь смять голову дроида в клубок металла и проводов, когда из глубины покоев раздался мягкий голос:   
— Ступай, Кейфор. Вернёшься к началу ночной смены.  
— Как прикажете, сэр.

Дроид посеменил прочь, а Кайло переступил порог чужой каюты и заблокировал за собой дверь. 

Похоже, у Хакса, в отличие от него, сегодня выдался спокойный день. Потому что, несмотря на довольно ранний вечер, Хакс уже снял форму и вышел встречать Кайло, облачённый в длиннополый чёрный халат, мягкие домашние туфли и намертво приросшую к коже броню самоуверенности. Он был привычно собран, и это так контрастировало со взвинченным состоянием Кайло, что ему нестерпимо захотелось разрушить эту тщательно созданную видимость. 

— Чего тебе, Рен? — тем временем желчно поинтересовался Хакс.  
— Ты знаешь.   
— Нашёл время. Это неуместно и вооб… — Кайло не дал ему договорить.

Мгновенно оказавшись рядом, он вдавил пальцы одной руки Хаксу под рёбра, а второй схватил за аккуратно причёсанный затылок и грубо поцеловал. 

Кайло вонзил зубы в полную нижнюю губу и тут же втянул её в рот, зализывая нанесённый урон. Он проглотил едва внятный протест Хакса, вламываясь языком между его зубов и требовательно, с упоением целуя его. Хаксу не оставалось ничего другого, как сдаться и позволить терзать свой рот — первый раунд он проиграл. 

Не отрываясь от чужих губ, Кайло начал теснить Хакса в гостиную. Не желая ждать, он запустил обе руки в вырез халата, стягивая мягкую ткань с плеч.

— Раздевайся, — глухо проворчал Хакс, отстраняясь и сжимая в кулаке стёганый ворот мундира Кайло. — Живо.

Тот зарычал, но подчинился. В конце концов, за этим он сюда и шёл — за вечным противостоянием, замаскированным под секс.  
Кайло быстро содрал с себя одежду, наблюдая, как Хакс не спеша избавляется от халата и белья под ним. Он зажмурился, а через мгновение жёсткая кожа и мягкая ткань неопрятным клубком оказались на ковре, а сам он — спиной на подушках низкого дивана. 

Они продолжили целоваться — так же требовательно и безжалостно, как и до этого. Хакс вжимался в него всем своим худым телом и, невзирая на малый вес, хватка у него была крепкая, а ласки — напористые. Кайло целовал его, мял руками задницу и всё больше заводился от ощущения, как два горячих твёрдых члена трутся друг о друга.

Оторвавшись от распухших губ и бледных плеч, покрытых яркими отметинами, Кайло откинулся на спинку дивана:  
— Иди сюда.

Он рывком притянул к себе Хакса и, сжав тонкое запястье, толкнул его руку вниз.

Тот непонятливо уставился на него, поэтому Кайло распахнул колени и подался навстречу узкой ладони. Он снова зло и жёстко поцеловал Хакса, пока тот осторожно сжимал его мошонку, будто не решаясь двинуться дальше.

— Да какого же криффа!

Кайло зарычал и снова дёрнул Хакса за запястье, толкая его пальцы дальше. Зрачки Хакса расширились, когда он коснулся потёков смазки и осторожно обвёл края растянутого, готового к проникновению отверстия. Его искусанные губы приоткрылись, сложившись в беззвучное «о», когда он понял, что Кайло как следует подготовился перед нынешним визитом. В этот момент Кайло так мучительно захотелось выбить Хакса из привычного равновесия, что он резко двинул бёдрами, сам насаживаясь на длинные пальцы. Тот тяжело сглотнул и, решительно стиснув бедро Кайло одной рукой, наконец-то отмер и начал трахать его пальцами другой. 

Кайло откинул голову на спинку дивана и закрыл глаза. Он хотел сосредоточиться на совместном тяжёлом дыхании и чётких движениях Хакса, когда тот, найдя простату, начал сильно и напористо ласкать её. Он не хотел ни о чём думать — он жаждал получить чистое удовольствие, не испорченное рефлексией или сожалениями. 

А для этого, как ни парадоксально, Хакс подходил лучше кого бы то ни было. Он не задавал вопросов, не лез под кожу, не советовал и не предупреждал. Он с интересом следил за его ошибками и реакциями, как на мостике, так и в постели. 

Именно поэтому их не-отношения длились так долго. 

Кайло выгнулся, чувствуя, как двигаются в нём пальцы, как Хакс влажно дышит и беспорядочно целует всё, до чего может дотянуться — соски, шею, ключицы, челюсть с пробивающейся щетиной. Ему было хорошо, но мало.

Спустя некоторое время, наполненное сдавленными вздохами и липкими звуками, Кайло понял, что готов, поэтому приказал:   
— Давай.

Хакс замедлил движения рукой, а потом и вовсе вынул пальцы. На его порозовевшем от возбуждения лице промелькнула какая-то странная эмоция, и он замер, уперевшись ладонями в подушки дивана между широко разведёнными коленями Кайло.

— Чего смотришь, а? — Кайло почувствовал, что закипает. 

Возбуждение, дошедшее до точки, и внезапно вернувшаяся злость грозили затопить его с головой. Хотелось члена в заднице, разрядки, стонов, чужих или собственных — чего угодно, только не этого неуловимого вопроса во взгляде напротив и не усмирённого хаоса в собственной голове.  
Всё ещё будто сомневаясь, Хакс растёр смазку по своему члену и устроился между приглашающе расставленных ног Кайло. Закусив губу, он стиснул в кулаке член и мягко погладил головкой от мошонки до ануса, а затем ткнулся ею в разгорячённую, растянутую мышцу. Кайло хрипло застонал и вцепился в костлявое плечо:

— Давай уже. Сколько можно!

И Хакс, наконец, дал. Резко сбросив с плеча его руку, он сильно двинул бёдрами и одним движением вогнал член на половину длины. Кайло подавился вздохом. Это было почти так, как он воображал пару часов назад — только лучше.

Здесь были реальные тела, плотность, вес, жар, вкус и звук. Было горячее, постепенно нарастающее и распирающее его изнутри удовольствие. Было мучительно тяжёлое дыхание и крепко стискивающие бока ладони. Была липкость смазки, слюна на губах и шлёпающий звук кожи о кожу.

— Да, крифф… Да…

Хакс ускорился. Его движения стали по-настоящему дикими. Ему не хватило бы силы согнуть Кайло должным образом, поэтому тот выгнулся сам — вздёрнув бёдра выше, подставляясь под движения члена, чтобы тот с каждым ударом проходился по простате. Кайло оставалось всего ничего, чтобы кончить. 

— Ха-а-акс, — прохрипел он и потянулся ладонью вниз. 

Но тот вдруг отшвырнул его руку в сторону и, до боли впившись в бёдра пальцами, несколькими сильными рывками довёл себя до разрядки. Кайло чувствовал, как пульсирует чужой член, наполняя его спермой, и неверяще распахнул глаза. Он смотрел, как Хакс, раскрасневшийся, взлохмаченный, с помутневшим от затухающей похоти взглядом, слизнул пот с верхней губы и медленно разжал хватку.

— Какого?..

Кайло был потрясён. В паху ныло от нереализованного возбуждения, член мучительно стоял, по внутренней поверхности бедра, когда Хакс выскользнул из него, медленно стекла капля спермы. Кайло чувствовал себя не только неудовлетворённым, но и невероятно оскорблённым. Это было подло даже для такого ублюдка, как Хакс. 

Кайло приподнялся на локтях, готовый убивать, когда Хакс раскрытой ладонью ткнул его в грудь.

— Ты вообще понимаешь, что творишь?

Тот уставился на него нечитаемым взглядом, а потом медленно опустился коленями на пол.  
— Что…

Кайло не успел ни спросить, ни изрыгнуть проклятие — он захлебнулся стоном, когда Хакс снова широко развёл его бёдра и, прижавшись грудью к дивану, кончиком языка обвёл растянутое отверстие, из которого сочилась его же собственная сперма. 

— О… ох, крифф.

Хакс невероятно тщательно слизывал с него свои следы, и Кайло прерывисто стонал от каждого движения мягкого гибкого языка. Это было так непривычно и до дрожи в нервах приятно, что он совсем утонул в ощущениях. Поэтому даже не сразу понял, когда губы Хакса переместились выше и сомкнулись на головке давно и отчаянно стоящего члена. А внутри на смену языку опять пришли ловкие пальцы, которыми Хакс снова начал настойчиво, но осторожно ласкать его простату. 

Кайло задыхался. Разгорячённая кожа, сильные, глубокие движения пальцев, жар тесной глотки — всего было чересчур. Он вскидывал бёдра, резко толкаясь в горло Хакса, а тот позволял это и лишь устойчиво двигал рукой, приближая Кайло к такой желанной разрядке.

Предвкушая оргазм, Кайло открыл рот, готовый выругаться чужим именем, но задохнулся, обильно и неконтролируемо кончая. Спазм наслаждения прошил тело и терзал нервы секунду, две, десять — краткое мгновение бесконечного удовольствия и облегчения.

Хакс не отстранялся, пока по мышцам Кайло не прошлась последняя судорога. После этого он поднял голову и вновь посмотрел на Кайло тем же нечитаемым взглядом, как и несколько минут назад.

— Чего? — изнурённо спросил Кайло.  
— Ничего, — ответил Хакс, поднимаясь на ноги.

Кайло мельком оглядел его худую фигуру и почему-то зацепился взглядом за яркие розовые следы, оставшиеся на коленях. Это будило странные мысли, но Кайло было лень сейчас что-то анализировать — он растянулся на диване, ощущая, как по телу разливается истома. Нужно было собраться с силами, одеться и убраться из каюты Хакса. Ведь он получил что хотел, и дальнейшее общение с Хаксом сегодня бессмысленно. Ему следует…

— Лежи.

Кайло вздрогнул, почувствовав, как всё ещё чувствительной кожи коснулась мягкая ткань. В изголовье дивана стоял Хакс, переодевшийся в свободную рубаху и штаны, а халат, в который он недавно кутался, сейчас укрывал Кайло от сквозняка из вентиляции. 

Кайло моргнул:  
— Хакс?  
— Приди в себя. Тебе нельзя в таком виде появляться в коридоре. 

Процедив это, Хакс развернулся на пятках и вышел из поля зрения. 

Кайло улёгся удобнее. Слушая звуки, доносившиеся из освежителя, тихое гудение вентиляции и размеренный писк сигналов консоли, он постепенно погружался в сон. 

Что-то в сегодняшнем вечере было кардинально неправильным, но думать об этом сейчас совсем не хотелось. Схватка с Хаксом в очередной раз закончилась ничьей. Но Кайло удалось расслабиться, злость прошла, а удовольствие всё ещё согревало натруженные мышцы… 

Кайло повернулся на бок, натянул халат Хакса на плечи и заснул.


End file.
